Fresh New Start
by FanofRomance6
Summary: Junior Year is over for the girls and the wild summer awaits them and so does Senior Year. But when 3 boys from the past return what will the girls do about it. Will hate ruin the summer or will love make this a summer to remember!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first ppg fanfic and it's on my fave couple BC & Butch **

**I hope you guys enjoy**

insert line here

BC'S P.O.V.

Hi my name is Buttercup but most people call me BC for short. Anyways tomorrow is the last day of school and I can't wait. EEEEEEEPPPPPP! Most of you are probably wondering why I just eeepped because I'm known as the tough bold one out of my sisters (I'll explain about my sisters later). Well I eeepped because I dropped that whole tough girl act years ago since the crime fighting had decreased and soon stopped so I had no reason to act tough anymore. And in conclusion I can say that I am less tomboy-ish and WAY more girly. That's why my sisters and I get along better and do more things together like shopping, doing each other's nails, and cheerleading together. Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention I'm a cheerleader and head captain at that, I know shocking right! I'm only captain because the team says that I'm most flexible. Anyways let me tell you about my sisters and me.

First up is my older sister Blossom is the brains out of the 3 of us she always has a plan for anything. She has long orange hair that goes down to her knees and she ditched her big red bow for a small red clip. She has bright pink eyes and is 5' 8'' like the rest of us.

Next is me I'm the playful one out of the 3 of us I'm always planning something for us to do like shopping or a day at the beach. I let my hair grow out over the years so now it's down to my lower back and I put a lime green streak through my jet black hair. And my eyes are an emerald green color.

Last but defiantly not the least my little sister Bubbles she is the joy and the laughter she can cheer anybody up just with her smile (I swear her smile is contagious). She has golden blond-ish hair that reaches her mid back because she cut it a few weeks ago and she also has bangs that she dyed sky blue. And her eyes are a sapphire blue.

And we all got a tattoo and belly-ring. My tattoo is the buttercup flower and it's on my hip. Blossom got the blossom flower on the back of her shoulder. And Bubbles got bubbles on her ankle. And our belly-rings are the same color as our eyes.

"BC! Dinner is ready!" Bubbles yelled from downstairs. I walked out of my room and slid down the railing and skipped into the kitchen. I took my seat as Bubbles shared out food for Blossom, myself, Professor, and her. "Dinner looks really good Bubs" I complimented. "Thank you BC" she said and sat down as we all started to eat our dinner.

insert line here

Later that night

BUBBLES P.O.V.

I was so excited about the last day of school tomorrow that I even convinced the professor to buy out the club on the beach and the beach. We can afford it because when my sisters and I retired from being superheroes the town wrote us out a check for $1,000,000,000. We used some of the money to buy a new house we all have our own rooms considering we are 16 now. I haven't told my sisters about the party yet and nobody at school knows but that's why I'm up making over 500 invites that I will slip into everybody's locker tomorrow. But now that I finished all of that I should get some sleep, since we have cheer practice at 6:15a.m. tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK and with a whole new chapter this one is where the PPG meet with the RRB after 12 whole years (FYI: the girls will turn 17 over the summer [and the boys are 17 already]). But without further ado here is chapter 2**

**Insert line here**

**BC's P.O.V.**

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Today's the LAST day of school that means summer here I come. I look at my clock to see that it is **5:00am** I only have an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for cheer practice. I jump into the shower, and get out in 20 minutes. I get dressed in my cheer outfit and back a bag of normal clothes for the rest of the day. When I get downstairs I see Blossom making breakfast, its french toast and bacon, when we finished eating we hop into my green convertible and head off to school. It's about six when we get there most of the girls are here except for Robin….. as soon as I said (more like thought) that I heard a skid of a car and saw Robin running towards the girls and I. Once she reached us she was out of breath but was trying to tell us something. "Butterc… Bubb….Blos…..boys…..back" is all I could make out of what she said. "What?!" Bloss, Bubbs, and I said in unison. But then we heard the voices of the boys from our childhood. We all turned around to be face-to-face with none other than the RowdyRuff Boys. "Really girl I don't know the name of" my counterpart said to Robin "We were supposed to surprise them and they were going to be like 'oh no the RowdyRuff Boys' but of course someone had to beat us to it" Brick said. "Well, I'm sorry I tried to warn my friends about their evil counterparts being back" Robin said sarcastically. "We didn't ask for your sassy attitude little lady" Boomer said to her. Then we all started arguing about how the boys were wrong to talk to Robin like that. But finally Brick got annoyed and shouted "ENOUGH! Ok so the reason we are is because we will be coming to this school next school year for our senior year and you girls are our tour guide's today". "Then we are you here so early" I asked. "We heard there was cheer practice and thought we would stop by to watch, and to cheer on our future cheer leaders" Butch said sounding all cocky like I was about to say something when the team pulled my away complaining about how we were wasting our cheer time and the assembly is today. With that said we started our cheer even though the boys were there.

_**I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot! I'm bitchin'. Great hair! **_

_**The boys all love to stare! I'm wanted, I'm hott!**_

_**I'm everything you're not!**_

_**I'm pretty, I'm cool!**_

_**I dominate this school!**_

_**Who am I? Just guess!**_

_**Guys wanna touch my chest!**_

_**I'm rockin'. I smile!**_

_**And many think I'm vile.**_

_**I'm flying, I jump!**_

_**You can look but don't you hump! Whoo!**_

_**I'm major, I roar!**_

_**I swear I'm not a whore!**_

_**We cheer and we lead!**_

_**We act like we're on speed!**_

_**Hate us 'cause we're beautiful! Well, we don't like you either!**_

_**We are cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders...ROLL CALL!**_

Then we said our names and announced our new cheer captain which is Bubbles.

When we were done we changed into our normal school clothes **{A/N: their outfits are on my profile}**.And walked to class with the boys

**That's all I have stay tuned for more to come**


End file.
